Class Is In
by highway headlights
Summary: A collection of short/flash stories where Lupin and Sirius try to teach each other. Mostly fluff possibly some smut later on.
1. Wink

A.N. hey, just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this.

Lupin sat cross legged with his hands on his knees as he watched Sirius with rapped attention, before nodding and making odd motions with his face. "I just can't do it Padfoot." He said frustrated before slouching. "You might as well just give up, I'm completely hopeless." Lupin wasn't lying, that had been at this for over an hour already. By this point his buttocks had gone completely numb and there was a dull pain in his knees, Sirius however refused to let him move

'It will mess up everything we've done so far' Sirius had explained a mere twenty minutes in. Lupin however didn't see how anything could be messed up, they had maid no progress as of yet.

"No Moony" Sirius growled, the harshness of his voice sent Lupin back a step. This had started off as fun why was he suddenly so solemn? All the laughter had gone from the young scruffy boy; he had never before looks so intently as his friend. Padfoots dark eyebrows furrowed as he watched the lighter haired boy. Sirius hated when Moony questioned his abilities, he was the cleverest out of all the Marauders. "I will never give up on you. Ever, no matter what you do or what you say. No matter what happens I will be here Lupin to help you pick up the pieces."

Lupin blinked at him. Not only was that an out of character thing for Sirius to say, he had used his real name. "Why do I have a feeling we are no longer talking about the lessen?" Lupin spoke each word carefully, was the animagus really showing true feelings for him. He didn't think that there relationship went beyond hushed moans in the abandoned common room in the wee hours of the morning.

Sirius thought panicked for an acceptable answer. "No I just feel very strongly about this" he said each word with conviction, he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince handsome werewolf sitting in front of him. "How do you expect to get laid if you can't do something as simple as this?" Sirius said with finality and folded his arms. "Now lets try this again" he said and leaned forward and give Lupin an animated wink. "See its not that hard your just thinking too much again love" he said "now you try"


	2. Deal

**A.N. I have a bunch of 'lessons' in mind but i want to know what you guys want to read. Also I'm sorry this isn't the best chapter. please review so i know what you guys want to get out of this story. thanks i love you all :)**

"For the love of Merlin Sirius, can you please just answer the question, I know you know it!" Lupin said exasperated. He knew Sirius know the answer, there is no way he couldn't. He was hoping that if he stared off with something he knew onside and out Sirius might take it abut my seriously, But of course trying to make Padfoot pay attention was a lost cause.

Sirius lay on his back on Moony's bed with his legs dangling off the edge. Padfoot fought to hide a smirk as he watched Lupin walk back and forth beside the bed out of the corner of his eyes.

"Just relax love" Sirius said as he propped himself on his narrow elbows to get a better look at his friend. "I don't need to do work" he stated as if it were as obvious as the answer to the question he had been asked. "I'll just skate by on my devilish good looks and dazzling smile" he said giving Lupin a taste of the smile that had gotten him out of a lot of trouble since he had gotten to Hogwarts. Sirius's brows furrowed as he failed to get a rouse out of the young werewolf and decided he had to take it up a notch. "Besides worst comes to worse ill just marry rich"

Lupin knew Sirius was looking at him waiting for a reaction and he refused to give him one. Moony got just as much joy at not giving Sirius a reaction and Sirius did getting one.

"I have a deal for you" Moony says getting on the bed and straddled Padfoots waist. "For every question you get right I'll do something for you" he said leaning in and whispering in his ear. "And every time you get something wrong you have to do something for me" he finished saying before kissing his neck.

"Really" Sirius said smoothly, it was a little more difficult to keep his voice even then he would have liked it to be. He knew this deal would come up; this is how every one of there study sessions ended. James and Peter had learned long ago not the go into their dorm room unannounced the week before a test, or ever really. "And what was that question again?" he asked with a smirk

"What" Lupin started bringing his lips only inches from Padfoots "is the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" he asked smiling as he felt Sirius's breathe on him.


	3. The kiss

AN. Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been a bit crazy here but here's something I hope you all like.

"Are you finely ready to teach me?" Remus asked sitting in the damp dew covered grass, the seat of his pants darkening.

Padfoot shrugged "Meh I don't know" he lay down on his back; he rested him feet on a branch that appeared in a tree almost magically. He pulled his cloak tighter around him, the thin material barley protecting him for the damp cool November air.

"You're the one who wants me to learn" Lupin said giving Sirius a playful smirk.

"Meh" Sirius replied again with a half hearted shrug. "Your next boyfriend can teach you. I don't feel like teaching you today" he finished the last words with a fake yawn.

Remus' brow furrowed he would never admit it but he liked it when Sirius taught him things, especially if that something was a little bit naughty. Remus moved closer to Sirius, they were so close they were almost touching; he could feel electricity jumping between them like lightning.

"Come on Padfoot, you know you like proving your better then me at things" he said with a playful whine in his voice there legs now touching.

"Hmmm" Sirius breathed in mock concentration. "Your right about that part" he said and sat up with a devilish smile. "I guess I could give you, one small lesson" once he was fully sitting up he gently pushed Remus down playfully.

Remus shifted on the hard, cold and damp ground until he got as comfortable as he was going to get. As soon and he was ready without missing a beat Sirius startled moony. The lighter haired boys' hipbones pressing into Padfoots bottom in a familiar and oddly comforting way. Sirius tucked some one his own hair behind his ear to he could see the other boy better. Sirius laced his fingers with Lupins. With there palms pressed together Sirius held Moonies hands to the ground.

Before ether of them could think about what they were doing Sirius's lips pressed hard against Lupins, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to drive Lupin mad.

There lips worked together as if they were make for each other, they started slowly and working up to a impressive speed. Finely there lips parted, both boys out of breath. Sirius laid his head forward resting it on Lupins chest as I rose and fell.

Well moony" Sirius said after he regained his breath "I think your learning"


End file.
